powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Rito Revolto
Rito Revolto is the idiotic brother of Rita Repulsa, son of Master Vile, and uncle of Thrax. He is also partner to Goldar when fighting the rangers, taking Scorpina's place. Though responsible for the successful destruction of the Thunderzords and the ranger's powers, Rito had yet to pull off another good idea to help his sister and brother-in-law. Biography Rito knew how picky Rita can be about gifts given to her: their parents gave her a fire-breathing dragon, but she actually wanted a cute little planet. Humorously (at least from Rito's point of view), Rita used the dragon to burn the house down to make a point. This may have lead to his skeletal appearance. Arriving on the moon shortly after Rita's wedding to Lord Zedd, Rito led an army of monsters in destroying the Rangers' Thunderzords. It was Rito that provided the Tenga warriors that would be the standard grunt unit used by Lord Zedd throughout the following season. Whilst he wasn't intelligent and was often considered an irritation, he had power roughly equal to Goldar's and was a force to be reckoned with in battle. He was equipped with a sword made of bones and a flamethrower. He would often fight alongside Goldar, and his buffoonish character rubbed off onto Goldar, making them the evil equivalent to Bulk and Skull (even staying with them in Zeo). He would constantly call Zedd, "Ed", usually causing Zedd to lose his temper and yell at Rito. He always did as he was told, having it explained that thinking for himself is what lead to problems. He accidentally learned Rita tricked Zedd into marrying him, causing Goldar to undo the love potion used on his master; to Rito's surprise, Zedd actually loved his sister. In Wizard for a Day, Rito suggested that he switch places with Zedd and Rita like how Rocky switched places with an Angel Grove High teacher. Rita was against it, but Zedd decided the idea was humorous - it would teach Rito a lesson when he failed. He attempted to have Finster make a monster for him, but he refused since he worked for Rita and Zedd. Instead, Rito went to earth with Zedds staff, hoping to turn the Power Rangers into monsters to serve him; however, he ended up creating Marvo the Meany instead out of Rocky's teacher. After destroying the Command Center at the beginning of'' Zeo, Rito and Goldar seemed to suffer memory loss as a result of being close to the explosion. Searching for their identities, RIto and Goldar met Bulk and Skull, asking them for help; they acted as their servants in return for a place to stay. Having a dream, Rito was contacted by his sister, who restored his memory along with Goldar's. Rejoining his sister, Rito helped them in their quest to destroy the Machine Empire. He was last seen taking off with Rita and Zedd for a vacation before returning to work on destroying the Zeo Rangers. Rito Revolto's current whereabouts are unknown as he wasn't with Rita and Zedd in the Vica Galaxy when their forces were struck by Zordon's Energy Wave. Nevertheless, it is still possible that he was there. If he was, he likely wasn't destroyed, more likely turned to human by Zordon's energy wave just as his sister was. (Countdown to Destruction) ''Note: The reason Rito was never seen in Countdown to Destruction was because the Rito costume was damaged beyond repair. Family Tree Notes * Rito was originally going to be purified by Zordon's Z Wave in "Countdown to Destruction", but his costume was too damaged to be used, but it is likely he was either purified like his sister, or destroyed. * Unlike his Sentai counterpart, who was cold and ruthless, he is more bumbling and moronic, with the only trait they share is being the son of Master Vile/Daimou. * Like his sister, Rito's last name is a pun on something disgusting - "revolting". See Also *Gasha Skull de: Rito Revolto Category: Mighty Morphin Category:PR Villains Category: Zeo Category:Evil Space Aliens